Alistair Echo
About: '''Alistair Echo, or as he prefers to be called, "Echo" is currently the Fraccion of the Sexto Espada, Velsa Shigake. '''Appearance: '''Alistair is around 6' tall, and of medium build. Along with the normal Arrancar white, he wears a dark red kerchief around the base of his neck, and also a maroon sash around his waist. His brown hair is unkempt and messy falling below his ears and in his face from time to time. He has dark green eyes, and the expression on his face rarely changes from that of boredom. His hollow hole is just above his collarbone on the left side of his neck and the remnants of his mask are two piercings in his left eyebrow. '''Cero: '''White with crackles of maroon. His Reiatsu is also maroon. Zanpakuto '''Sword: Espectro Incoherente (Incoherent Specter). In its' unreleased state, the scabbard is white with a maroon stripe up the side. The hilt is wrapped in dark red, and the hand guard is in the shape of an X. Release: '''El Silencio Grita (Silence is Screaming) '''Form: '''When released, another part of his mask reveals itself. This part is almost like a doctors mask that covers his mouth, except it wraps around the back base of his neck and not his ears. In this state, he cannot talk, but he can project his thoughts out loud to communicate. With this release, his Zanpakuto becomes a bit longer, and also is his way of firing Cero (much like Getsuga Tenshou, although not exactly the same.) In his release, his hair grows longer, and he is Hell bent on finishing his fights quickly. '''Abilities Sonido de Explosion: '(Sound Blast). Like his Cero, this is an attack that he uses when swinging his sword. However, he can rapidly fire up to 5 of these at a time, which causes them to decrease in power. With this attack, the more movement he does before the attack, the more powerful it is, (Ex.: flip, spin, etc.) At times, when clashing swords, he uses this move by saying the name of the ability, and it brings distance between he and his opponent. '''Estampido Supersonico: '(Sonic Boom). This is more of a close combat move. He stabs his sword into the ground and a massive sound wave rips through the air, instantly deafening an opponent for a short amount of time, and also disorientating them. When this hits, he usually likes to follow up with Sonido de Explosion. Not only for attack, this move is also used to defend against an enemy maneuver. By using Estampido Supersonico as an enemy's projectile attack is coming at him, he can dissipate the incoming attack leaving himself unharmed. 'Movimiento de Sonido: '(Sound Motion). Every consecutive hit on an enemy increases Alistair's speed by 1 point. This can only be used 2 times, capping his Hoho at 11. '''Stats '''Class/level: '''NV-1 '''HAN: '''7 (+1)(8) '''REI: '''6 (+1)(7) '''HAK: '''6 (+1)(7) '''SEI: '''7 (+2)(9) '''BUK: '''8 (+2)(10) '''HOH: '''8 (+1)(9) '''Points Earned: '''0 '''Total Points: '''42 Personality Slowly coming out of his shell, Alistair tends to keep to himself, but occasionally seeks the company of another. He is still quiet, rarely saying a whole lot, but speaks his mind. He strives to always become stronger.